


Make me yours

by chaeotic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Toys, author is really tired so watch out for possible mistakes, let him rest, sleepy noct is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: It was surprisingly easy to sleep next to the prince in the tent at first. Prompto had slept in his apartment after all, not that close to his body but still. Prompto managed to sleep through the night with Noctis by his side. Even when he could feel the heat of his body or when his amazing smell filled his nose.But then, Noctis had never moaned in all those nights. Except for the last one.





	Make me yours

It was a nice change for everyone to rest in a hotel this time. No hard grounds to sleep on, terrible back aches and being cramped up with four guys in a tent. Even Gladiolus sighed in bliss when he sat down on the soft hotel bed and Noctis fell right asleep as soon as he hit the matress. Ignis just shook his head at him with a gentle smile on his lips. 

"I'll go out and do some shopping," he said and put his belongings on his bed before he turned around and gave the others a look. "I assume Noct will stay here. Would you help me with carrying, Gladio?" 

"Sure," Gladiolus said and stood up. He stretched his arms and then grinned at Ignis. "I wanted to see Iris anyway." 

"Excellent." Ignis pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Prompto, will you stay here with Noct?" 

"Aye!" The blonde put his things on his bed. Noctis had thrown his belongings on it but he would put them away later. "I need a shower anyway, I'm stinky like a Malboro." He sniffed at himself and made a face. "Ew."

Gladiolus just snorted at that and left the hotel room. Ignis gave Prompto one last look, the corner of his lips slightly quirking up in amusement, before he followed Gladiolus and left the two younger men alone. As soon as Prompto couldn't hear their footsteps anymore his smile left his lips and he turned around to get the things he needed. It was true, he was all sweaty from travelling around but the _true_ reason why he wanted to be alone was...

Prompto bit his lip when he ground his palm against his crotch. He had been hard all day and it was all _his_ fault... He looked over his shoulder at the prince. He was napping in peace, lying on his side, his black hair falling over his eyes. His heart jumped at the sight of it. 

Prompto couldn't deny his feelings for his best friend anymore. It all had started back at school, when he first saw the prince, crowded by a bunch of girls. And soon after, when he got Luna's letter and started to lose weight so he could talk to Noctis. 

It got worse when they matured. When he saw how Noctis changed. When his shoulders got broader and his jaw stronger and his body bigger and his voice deeper. When Prompto had started jacking off to his best friend, imagining this deep voice whispering dirty things in his ear and his slim hips moving against his own in hard thrusts. 

It was surprisingly easy to sleep next to the prince in the tent at first. Prompto had slept in his apartment after all, not that close to his body but still. Prompto managed to sleep through the night with Noctis by his side. Even when he could feel the heat of his body or when his amazing smell filled his nose. 

But then, Noctis had never moaned in all those nights. Except for the last one. 

Prompto had woken up to Noct groaning next to him. At first he thought he was in pain and he was about to wake him up when he moaned again, his soft, deep voice definitely not sounding pained _at all_. It was when Prompto noticed the soft blush tinting his pale cheeks and the way his hips twitched that he realized--

_Noctis was having a wet dream._

So, of course he couldn't get any sleep that night, with Noctis' deep moans next to his ear and a raging boner in his shorts. He was too scared to touch himself in the tent, with Gladio and Ignis sleeping somewhere behind Noctis. 

He didn't know how he survived the night but he did and he was sweaty, tired and hard and he needed to change that. 

_'Noct's sleeping and Gladio and Iggy are gone.'_ Prompto shut the bathroom door after him with one last look at the sleeping prince. _'Now or never, Prompto!'_

He quickly stripped off his clothes, making a face at the smell, and turned the shower on. His erection was throbbing and Prompto looked down. He was so hard and the head of his cock bright red. He bit his lip and reached down to touch himself. He couldn't hold back the moan that left his lips when he touched the hot flesh and leaned against the wall to keep himself steady. It was like his hand moved on its own, gliding along his length and smearing precum over his head. He wasn't even in the shower and he couldn't keep his hands off him. 

"Noct..." he whispered his name, and then louder. "Noct." He bit his lip, heat rising to his freckled cheeks and he could feel how his legs shook. He was already close; he had been hard all day after all. 

Still, something was missing and when Prompto cracked one eye open he knew what. When they had started their journey, Prompto had packed his favorite toy. He owned a few due to some...interesting relationships he had and decided he should take one with him, just in case he had some time alone and fingers weren't enough. It would be awkward if one of his friends would find it since they didn't know he was...well, not straight, so he always hid it somewhere in his bag. 

Which was on his bed, open, when he had rummaged through it to get his stuff. 

Prompto groaned and looked down. Still hard as a rock. But he definitely needed his toy, who knows when he gets the chance to be alone next time... He sighed and gave himself one last stroke, which pulled a needy moan from his lips, before he let go of himself and grabbed a towel to wrap it around his slim hips. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out, only to halt in his movements. 

There, on the edge of his bed, sat Noctis with nothing other than his toy in his hand. He looked up at Prompto when he heard the door and their eyes met. According to his messy hair and the sleepy look in his blue eyes he was half asleep and Prompto prayed to the Astrals that he would forget about the dildo in his hand as soon as he went back to sleep. 

Still, his heart raced in his chest and he could feel cold sweat breaking out on his skin. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he started to stammer. "T-that's...my..." 

"Looking for this?" Noctis' smooth voice was clear in contrast to his sleepy face, like he was fully awake and aware of the toy in his left hand. He smirked when he saw Prompto's cheeks reddening and the blonde whispered out a soft 'fuck'.

"Look, Noct, I can explain--"

"I know damn well what this is," Noctis cut in and looked at the dildo. "You shove it up your--"

"Alright!" Prompto yelled and held his head between his hands in embarrassment. "Okay, okay! Why are you even awake? Weren't you like, sleeping like a stone?" 

Noctis shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I woke up to the shower," he said and then looked at Prompto with a knowing look. "When I heard you moan my name. And then I saw this here on your bed--" He waved the toy in his hand before he threw it into Prompto's bag and walked around the beds. "--and thought you'd come and get it." 

Prompto didn't know what was more embarrassing: Noctis finding his toy or Noctis hearing him touching himself to him. He pulled at his hair and bit his lip, ashamed of himself. He didn't know what to do or to say - should he apologize or explain him his feelings or...

"What are you doing?" he sputtered out when Noctis suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing pale skin. Prompto swallowed. 

"Stripping," Noctis replied nonchalantly and gave Prompto a look, eyebrow arched up. "You wanted to shower, right? I'll join you. I need a shower anyway." He was about to pass Prompto when he stilled and then smirked. Prompto could feel the heat of his body next to him and his heart raced in his chest, but he wasn't prepared for Noct's lips at his ear, whispering in a sinful voice: "Oh, and get that toy of yours, will you?" 

"What?" Prompto squeaked and Noctis chuckled when he left Prompto's side and entered the bathroom. "Your prince demands it--" his voice came out from inside. 

Prompto was nervous and turned on at the same time. Here he was, about to jerk off to the prince and getting caught by said prince, only to get invited to shower with him? And to bring his...

 _'Is that what I think it is?'_ Prompto bit his lip to stifle a moan when he thought about a wet Noctis, pressed against his back while he pushed his toy in and out of his--

Prompto shook his head and went over to his bed to get his toy. When he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him he couldn't hold back the whine that escaped his throat when he saw Noctis in the shower in all his glory, water running down his slender body. _Better than any fantasy._

Noct pushed his wet bangs back and glanced at Prompto. "Are you coming or what?" he mumbled and he sounded so much like a spoilt prince, Prompto had to smile. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said and was about to undo his towel around his hips when he stopped, hesitation hitting him like a train. "Uhm...Noct?" he asked quietly. "Aren't you freaked out? I mean...about me..." 

That earned him a snort and he looked up. Noctis was looking at him, the hint of a smile around his lips. He jerked his head in a _'come here'_ motion and Prompto slowly made his way to the shower. Just when he was an arm's length away, Noctis reached out to him, wrapping his fingers around Prompto's wrist and pulling him against his wet body. The warm water started to soak his blond hair and the towel still wrapped around his hips, but he didn't care. His heart was racing in his chest when Noctis wrapped his arms around him and he could feel his heartbeat too. 

Noctis' heart was racing as well.

"You have no idea how weird I felt for wanting this," he mumbled against his ear and Prompto shuddered. So he wasn't the only one who wanted his best friend. He smiled against Noctis' skin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Is that why you were moaning last night?" he teased him and the prince stiffened. Prompto snickered at the reaction. "I think you had a really good dream last night." 

"Shut up," Noctis muttered and bit into Prompto's earlobe which earned him a moan. He smiled at that and licked over the abused flesh. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, idiot." 

"That's my line..." Prompto whispered and let Noct press him against the cool tiles of the shower. The prince dipped his head forward, pressing his soft lips against the blonde's and both men sighed. Oh, how he had wanted that, he thought as he pulled Noctis closer and started to grind his still covered hips against his. He parted his lips in a gasp when Noctis reached down to touch him and the other slipped his tongue inside. Prompto grabbed his head and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, growing more desperate when Noctis moved his hand up and down his length over the towel. He fisted the black hair and bit at his lip when he rubbed over his head and Prompto pulled back a little. "Undress me," he moaned against Noctis' lips and the prince chuckled. "Are you ordering me around?" Prompto just pulled at his hair and he clicked his tongue before he unwrapped the towel around his hips. 

Prompto was leaking precum from his previous touches and he bit his lip when Noct wrapped his slender fingers around his hot flesh. He moved his hips against Noct's hands, urging him on to do something already, and the prince chuckled at how needy he was. He stroked his cock for a few more minutes, gliding his fingers like a tight tunnel over his length, thumbing his slit while doing so until he pulled back. Prompto's hips tried to follow his hand and opened his eyes with a frustrated groan. "Really, Noct?" 

"Don't be so impatient." Noctis bumped his head against Prompto's and took a step back, letting the water of the shower hit him in the face. "Go get your toy." 

The blonde pushed his hair back and stepped out of the shower way more eagerly than he intended to. He picked up the dildo and returned to Noctis who was leaning against the wall with one arm, waiting for him. He stepped up to him and kissed him gently and the prince smiled against his mouth before he returned the kiss more deeply. When he pulled back, his eyes were glinting and he licked his lips. "Show me how you jack off with that when you think about me," he demanded and Prompto's mouth went dry. "Are you sure?" he stammered and the prince just nodded at that. 

Prompto bit his lip and then reached behind him. He must've been a bit loose from the last time he had fingered himself when Noct was fishing and he had disappeared in the woods 'for a dump'. So he closed his eyes and eased one finger in, moaning at the intrusion. He heard Noct suck in a breath before he demanded in a raspy voice: "Open your eyes and look at me." 

Prompto's eyebrows quivered and he slowly opened his eyes to look at Noctis. The prince was staring at his face, taking in every change in his expression. He was so gorgeous, Prompto couldn't tear his eyes away and he kept looking at his prince as he pushed another finger in to spread himself. He parted his lips for a needy moan when he started to scissor himself and watched how Noct bit his lower lip. He grinned at that, feeling proud of himself for turning on the prince. "Like whatcha see?" he teased and the other just huffed. "You could do better," he muttered and Prompto puffed out his cheeks at that. He slipped a third finger in, almost closing his eyes in bliss at that, and started to push his fingers in and out in a steady pace. Just when his hips twitched against his hand did he pull back and switched the dildo to his other hand. When he noticed he didn't have any lube with him, he raised the toy to his lips and took it into his mouth while looking Noctis dead in the eye. 

The prince moaned deep in his throat at that, clenching his hand on the wall to a fist. Prompto chuckled around the dildo and pulled it out with a wet plop. He leaned forward until he was an inch away from Noctis' lips, lining the toy up. "I always imagine this is yours..." he whispered with a soft blush on his freckled cheeks and grinned when Noct's eyes darkened. He pressed a kiss against his lips just when he pushed the toy in and moaned when it stretched him in such a good way, it made his knees tremble. 

Prompto pulled away and leaned his head against Noctis' shoulder. He pulled the toy all the way out and then slammed it back in, moaning high in his throat at the burning of the stretching. He panted against Noct's wet skin, moving the toy in and out, and he shook from the feeling. He imagined it was the prince's cock easing his way in and out of his body and before he knew it he started to chant his name like crazy. He didn't even exaggerate, moving his hips against the toy. Maybe he could come like this, just from the toy alone...he just needed to hit the right spot...

He had completely forgotten about the poor prince until he felt a hand pushing him back against the wall and the toy hit him right against his prostate, tearing a sinful moan from his throat. Noctis was staring at him with such dark eyes, they almost looked black, and he hissed out a strained: "Pull it out. Now." 

Prompto didn't need to be told twice. He pulled the toy out and just dropped it to the floor, already missing the feeling of something stretching him open. He let Noctis turn him around and tried to find purchase on the slippery tiles. He heard the slick sound of Noctis stroking himself and looked over his shoulder. The prince had his erection in his hand, giving it a few pumps and smearing precum over his length. He was biting his lip and looked so wrecked with a heavy blush painting his cheeks, Prompto could eat him up. The blonde grinned and and wiggled his hips at Noctis. "C'mon, Noct," he whined. "I've been waiting for this for years." 

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis muttered and grabbed his hip with one hand. "Just hold still." He spread Prompto's cheeks apart and lined himself up with his other hand before he slowly pushed in.

Prompto's head hit the tiles and he would have slid down if Noctis didn't hold him up with his arm wrapped around his waist. He pushed his cock in, slowly, so he didn't hurt the other until his hips were flush against his ass and Prompto's eyes fluttered close. "Holy s-- _Noct._ " 

The prince's head fell against Prompto's freckled shoulder and he took in a shuddering breath. "You okay?" he asked after a few seconds and Prompto let out a dreamy 'uh-huh'. Noctis lifted his head and slowly pulled his hips back before he trusted back in, his cock massaging Prompto's tight walls just in the right way. The blonde bit his lip hard to stifle the whine that bubbled up from his throat and he moved his head against the tiles to peek over his shoulder. He watched how Noctis' soft lips parted and he let out a deep moan, similar to the ones he had heard last night. He picked up the pace and gripped Prompto's hip harder, digging his nails in. Prompto hissed at the sharp pain but then Noctis hit his prostate and he saw stars for a few seconds. 

"Yes," he moaned out and reached back to wrap his fingers around Noctis' wrist. " _Yes,_ right there, Noct." He hummed in pleasure when Noctis pulled out and slammed back in. His mouth went slack and he closed his eyes, his hand sliding down the tiles when the prince's thrusts turned more faster, harder and he started to gasp out his name. 

Noctis pressed himself against Prompto's body, pushing him against the wall. He wrapped both of his arms around his waist and leaned his head against his shoulder, quickening his thrusts until the wet sound of skin slapping skin could be heard over the still running shower. He bit at Prompto's shoulder, whispering his name in such a sweet voice, it made his heart melt. 

When he felt his gut twisting and tightening he knew he was about to come. Prompto tried to lift his head and parted his quivering lips. "Noct, I'm close--" 

"Prompto," Noctis cut in, panting hard. "Can I come inside?" 

The fact that he asked for permission instead of just doing it like his previous partners made his stomach do funny things and his heart throb in love. It was a pain to get cum out but he had asked so nicely and if he had to be honest, he _wanted_ to feel his prince come inside of him, making him his. So he just nodded at that and Noctis gave his shoulder one last gentle kiss before he pulled back. His right hand wandered down Prompto's front and wrapped around his shaft when he thrusted in harder than before. 

Prompto didn't even try to hold back the moans that left his lips; a sinful string of _'yes, yes, yes'_ getting fucked out of him when Noctis pushed his hips against his in time with his strokes on Prompto's erection, shoving his cock against his prostate again and again and again until-- 

Prompto came with his prince's name on his lips, staining the tiles and almost sliding down the wall as soon as his body lost its strength to hold him up. His legs shook with the intensity of his orgasm and he could feel Noctis come inside of him, his hips stuttering until he held still and groaned in bliss. Both men panted harshly, their hearts racing in their chests, and after a few minutes passed Prompto had the slight fear that the prince had fell asleep on him. He tried to turn his head and look at him but the other just snuggled his head against his back. "Noct?" 

"'m tired," was the only answer he got. 

Prompto chuckled. "Let's clean up and then we can sleep, 'kay?" 

The other just grumbled but pulled back. When his cock slipped out, Prompto moaned at the feeling of his cum dribbling out and down his leg. He straightened his back, still wobbly on his legs, and turned around. When he saw Noctis' face he couldn't hide his happy grin and leaned forward to kiss him gently. Even if he hadn't told him about his feelings he put all of his love into the kiss, hoping Noct would feel it. 

When the other wrapped his arm around him and returned his kiss with as much feeling as he could, Prompto knew Noctis got the message. 

 

 

 

When Gladiolus and Ignis returned from their shopping trip both of them stopped as soon as they saw the younger men sleeping in their beds. Gladiolus turned his head at Ignis and grinned. "Think they finally did it?"

Ignis just pushed his glasses up his nose. "I am certain of it."

**Author's Note:**

> From the way they had stared at each other when they thought the other didn't look their way, both Ignis and Gladio were more than happy that they finally did it and would stop this embarrassing nonsense. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really tired so I'll just put this monster here and correct my mistakes the next day. 
> 
> Always use protection y'all


End file.
